A gift for naruto
by gravitationfiend
Summary: This is a little fluff early V-day fic for naruto and Sasuke. I hope you all enjoy.


Don't ask why I wrote this so just put up with it ok…just to warn you this is SasuNaru…if you don't like don't read.

(AN: I wrote this after I read only the ring finger know soo it might sound alittle like it)

Claire-chan: I try so hard

Sasuke: Yet she can't write to save her life

Claire-chan: I hate you just do the disclamer

Sasuke: She doesn't own naruto so dont complain if this story sucks

Claire-chan: i hope you dont get any sasuke...you're such a prick

* * *

It was Valentines Day in Konoha and many couples were celebrating the happy holiday with there spouse but not Naruto. He was walking around town by himself watching the couples go by.

_"They look so happy, I wish I could have some one who cares about me the same way,"_ thought Naruto as he walked down the street. _"I wonder what Sasuke is doing today. I could have asked him to hang out with me, since he doesn't seem to like any of the girls in the village."_ Ever since there accidental kiss a while back he couldn't seem to get Sasuke out of his head.

_"Oh_ _well, sigh maybe next year-"_ He thought until he was suddenly bumped into by someone he knew all to well.

"Watch where you're going, dobe." Sasuke said to the now pissed off blonde

"God I wish you wouldn't call me than, Sasuke-teme."

"So why are you out here by your self, what no girl ask you out?" Naruto rolled his eyes until he saw that Sasuke had a gift in his hand.

"So who's the gift for?" Naruto was really jealous of the girl who was going to get a gift from Sasuke.

"No one important, umm Naruto I can't seem to find the person I'm looking for sooo…could you help me."

"Sure," Naruto replied _"it's better than just walking around with nothing to do"_

As Naruto walked he couldn't help but think about who would get that gift from Sasuke. _"I wish he would give me something for this Valentines Day. I really like him but I don't think he likes me."_

They walked all over Konoha looking for this so called girl until they made it to the training grounds. No one was there; it was just Sasuke and Naruto.

_"I really don't want to be alone with him" _Naruto thought.

"Ummm Naruto I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead"

"Why weren't you with anyone today? I'm shocked that you didn't bug someone to go with you like Sakura." Sasuke asked while getting a little closer to Naruto.

"Well…I guess I just want to be by myself today is that to hard to ask." Naruto said blushing from how close Sasuke was getting to him. "Well anyway what about you, don't you have a girl you should be meeting right about now. Why don't you find her and stop hanging around with me."

"I'm already with the person I wanted to see."

"Wha-"was all Naruto could say before Sasuke crashed his lips to his. Sasuke then wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer. Naruto kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck to deepen the kiss.

"_WOW! Sasuke is such a good kisser.__"_

Then all too soon they broke apart Naruto couldn't help but sigh.

"The person I wanted to be with today was not some girl, but you Naruto. You're more important to me than anyone else." Sasuke said with a blush on his face.

"For real."

"sigh For real I love you, Naruto," Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a neatly wrapped box and put it into Naruto's hand. "Now don't freak out I just thought it would look nice on you. Just know you have to share"

Naruto opened the box and inside was two rings. Both just a simple silver band in the middle of the box.

"Oooh…now I know what you mean about sharing…hey…wait a minute wont people think it's weird we have matching rings."

"So I don't care as long as I get to be with you," and with that Sasuke smiled.

Naruto slipped on his ring and Sasuke put on his. "I love you too, Sasuke."

"Same here Naruto."

* * *

Claire-chan: Well that was cute

Sasuke: aww I did get some in the end

Claire-chan: i mean no lemons with you and naruto

Sasuke; Gasp you wouldnt

Claire-chan: I would

Well everyone R & R


End file.
